Only a Kiss
by The Wishmeister
Summary: Basically my version of awe. Picks up at elizabeth's kiss with jack at the end of dmc. will sees the kiss and his heart breaks. Will gets stabbed but doesn't die. Davy jones and the dutchman are desrtoyed.much more happens.  randr
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

I don't own potc but I wish I did. Now on with the story

Will was climbing down the side of the black pearl into the long boat. Where is Elizabeth? He thought. She wasn't in the long boat. He couldn't see her. Will looked up at the deck and a sucked in a sharp breath. It was Elizabeth. There on the deck. Kissing Jack! Kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Kissing him like they were the only two people in the world. Kissing him like Will didn't exist.

Will froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He was angry, hurt and confused. Elizabeth was kissing Jack. Her lips against his, her arms around him. Will couldn't believe it! How couldn't Elizabeth do this to him? It was absurd!

The next thing Will knew, Gibbs was telling him to hurry up. Will clambered into the small boat already crowded with people. Gibbs sat down and then Elizabeth followed. She glanced over at Will nervously. She felt guilty. What had she done? Did Will see? He wouldn't even look at her.

"Where's Jack?" Will spat. "He stayed behind to give us a chance," Elizabeth replied. She looked directly into Will's eyes. He looked sad and angry at the same time. What was wrong? Had he seen…? No he couldn't have. He'd better not have. Elizabeth buried her head in her hands and sighed. I'm not sorry Will, she thought, I'm not sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt Feelings, Broken Hearts

Here's chapter two

Elizabeth was sitting in Tia Dalma's hut with the rest of the crew minus Jack. She took a sip out the mug she was holding a breathed in deeply. How were they going to get Jack back from the realm of the dead otherwise known as Davy Jones's locker.

Elizabeth risked glancing at Will and catching her eye he turned towards her. The look of utter shock and sadness was gone from his face and replaced by a look of hurt and anger. Elizabeth quickly turned away. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry; she repeated in her mind, I did the right thing. Maybe my distraction could have been better but I did the right thing.

But how could the right thing feel so wrong? After all, she had committed murder.

Will was sitting away from Elizabeth instead of right next to her. His stomach felt jittery with worry and he was angry. If Jack was in the room at this moment he'd, he'd. Will didn't know what he would do. He'd probably yell. And he'd probably punch the idiotic captain in the face.

Will felt Elizabeth staring at him and turned his head to look at her. He tried to control the way his emotions played on his face but he ended up showing just how he was feeling. Elizabeth looked away.

Will couldn't have seen, Elizabeth tried to convince her self, he was already in the boat.


	3. Chapter 3: Will's Bad Dream

Ok, you know how it goes. Barbossa comes down the stairs with an apple, asks, "What has become of my ship?" etcetera. Ok, now on with the story.

That night Will had a dream.

_He was walking on a sandy beach with Elizabeth at his side. "Oh Will," she said, "I'm so glad we're here together. Just the two of us!" Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand pulling him towards her and kissing him on the lips. When Will finally broke the kiss he noticed Elizabeth wasn't even looking at him anymore. "Oh look!" She exclaimed, "Its Jack!" Elizabeth took of running and practically jumped into Jack Sparrow's arms, kissing him passionately." "Oh Jack," she whispered between kisses, "I'm so glad I left Will for you."_

Will sat up with a start. It was only a dream but it had felt so real. Elizabeth, kissing Jack, again. Will just didn't know if his and Elizabeth's relationship would last after this. How many other men had she kissed before Jack? How many men would she kiss after? Will sighed and looked over at Elizabeth who was sleeping silently.

Her chest rose and fell as she slept, her golden hair created a halo around her face. Will put his head in his hands. How could their perfect relationship end up so wrong? And it was all Elizabeth's fault.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Right Now

Here is chapter 4. Read and review

Finally they were one a ship. It wasn't as easy to get used to as the Pearl but it was a good working ship provided by Tia Dalma.

Elizabeth stood on the deck, leaning against the side of the ship and looking over at the sea. They were going to Singapore, the place Jack had often talked about… while he was alive. Elizabeth felt guilt rising up inside of her. She had **killed** a friend just to guarantee her safely. And it had seemed like such a good idea at the beginning.

And she had kissed Jack, and not knowing Will had seen, hurt him worse than she could ever imagine and injuring their relationship. And now because of Elizabeth's own selfish actions she was causing the whole crew to go on a life threatening journey to the ends of the earth.

Elizabeth sighed and buried her face in her arms. "Elizabeth," a voice came from behind her. Elizabeth jumped and turned around ending up face to face with Will. "Will," Elizabeth gasped. "Elizabeth we need to talk," Will said as softly as he could manage, reaching his hand out and touching his fiancé's shoulder. "Not now, Will," Elizabeth replied, brushing his hand away, "I can't do this right now." Not now, not ever, Elizabeth thought.

She looked up at the hurt expression on Will's face and felt as if her heart was being stabbed over and over again. "Just…" Will started, "Just tell me when you can talk." Will turned around and walked away, leaving Elizabeth standing there by herself, alone on the deck.


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Nightmare

Ok, as you've probably noticed I'm trying really hard into to focus the entire story on Will which is really hard. Will is my favorite character and I find it harder to write about Elizabeth so I apologize if the chapters with Lizzie aren't as good as the ones focusing on will. Thank you for your time and enjoy the story. Please review or I'll have no reason to continue this story.

Elizabeth was asleep in the sleeping quarters of the ship. She was having a dream and she tossed and turned.

_Elizabeth was in the water, swimming towards the beach. The boat she had been in had tipped over leaving her to swim. When Elizabeth finally reached the shore and stood up she realized the only thing she was wearing was her thin white linen shift. Elizabeth looked up and saw Will standing on the beach. She called his name and started running towards him. When she finally got to him she jumped into his arms kissing him on the lips. It was only when she pulled away that she noticed it was Jack Sparrow she had kissed and not Will. The real Will stood nearby, staring with a hurt look on his face, his hand clenched tightly around the dagger his father had given him. "Elizabeth, how could you? He asked, the look of shock on his face fading to reveal pure desperation. "Elizabeth I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you!" The world got dark and Elizabeth was on the deck of the ship with Will next to her. When he turned towards her though, the face didn't belong to Will but to Jack. "I know you want me," he said, advancing upon her and ripping off her clothes. She called out to Will who appeared standing right next to her but he didn't hear her cries. "You're a whore, Elizabeth. This is what you deserve," he said angrily, taking out his dagger and running it across Elizabeth's neck, barely breaking any skin. Placing the tip on the knife on Elizabeth's bare chest he sighed. Placing a hand on her shoulder to hold her down, Will drove the dagger into Elizabeth's left breast, piercing her heart. _

Elizabeth sat up, holding back a scream. She still had her clothes on. Reaching her hand into her shirt she felt for a stab wound. There was nothing there. Elizabeth sighed. She felt dirty, ashamed and sick. She wanted to hide away and never come out. She wanted to change her clothes, to clean off the thick layer dirt that seemed to be coating her. But most of all she wanted to tell Will she loved him and that she would always be his.

But she couldn't say that. Not after what she done. She didn't love Jack, did she? She liked him though. But not as much as she like Will. It was all too confusing.

Racing to the deck, Elizabeth leaned over the side of the ship and retched. When she had finished she slid down the side into a sitting position. Will wasn't next to her, telling her she was ok and that it was just sea sickness. She wasn't Elizabeth Turner, living in a beautiful house by the beach. She wasn't pregnant. She wasn't married. She wasn't even sure if she was still engaged! She was just Elizabeth Swan, a young woman on a ship with a bunch of bloody pirates.

Not as if she wasn't one. Elizabeth was sure she was a pirate by now. She just didn't want to admit it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Charts

Ok, here's the sixth chappie about how Will got captured while retrieving the charts. As you will see later I don't know when Elizabeth's b-day is

It wasn't like I was chosen to steal the charts, Will thought as he crept silently in the sewer, tunnel thingies, I volunteered. Will groaned as once again he was sucked knee deep into slimy brown sludge. He was glad for the tunnels which ran right beneath the steamy building he had to get into.

Will ducked his head and crawled underneath a broken, low part of the tunnel. A rat scurried across the ground. Looking up, Will saw that he was directly underneath the building he had to get into. Now he just had to find a way to get in. He pressed up on the ceiling of the tunnel. Nothing happened. He didn't have a sword or anything to cut through the dirt and wood. All he had was the dagger his father had given him.

This is going to take some time, Will thought as he took out the dagger. Pressing the blade to the tunnel ceiling, Will began scraping away the dirt and grime that coated the bottom side of the floor wood.

Two hours later, Will had carved a hole in the tunnel large enough for him to fit through. He put away his knife and pushed himself up through the hole into the dark building. When he was through he covered over the hole with dirt.

The halls in the building were dark and Will keep himself from tripping a couple of times. Once, as he held onto the side of the wall to keep from falling, a vision of Elizabeth flashed in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_It was a swelteringly hot Sunday in July. Will and Elizabeth were out walking in the feilds.. "Will," Elizabeth said, "I am turning sixteen next week and my father insists we stop seeing each other." "Well if that's the case, Miss Swann, as long as you're happy I'm happy," Will had replied. "No, Will." Elizabeth stammered, standing in front of him, "I will not be happy if I am never to see you again. And for the last time, __**please**__ call me Elizabeth." "I'm sorry, Miss Swann, but it wouldn't be right," Will confirmed. "Then I will call you Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said in a huff. _

This flashback almost made Will smile. Elizabeth had threatened to call him Mr. Turner many times but she had never stuck to it. It was only a threat to get him to call her by her first name.

Will kept walking. Finally, the room with the charts. Will was surprised they weren't guarded. Oh well, he thought, grabbing the charts and hiding them under his arm. Now all he had to do was get out of there and he would be safe. Will tried his hardest to walk silently and slowly and not brake into a run. The next thing he heard was, "Stop! Who goes there?!" Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground.

ok, sorry this chappie is short and it sucks. but hte next on will hopefully be better.


End file.
